codelyokofanficfandomcom-20200214-history
Kiwi on Lyoko
Kiwi on Lyoko is the 5th episode of season 5 and the 100th episode of Code Lyoko. Summary The episode starts with Jeremy and Aelita have taken tools to fix the damage that made X.A.N.A.-William in the previous episode, and then get to examine the chip. Jeremy says that the chip contained the data that X.A.N.A. implanted in William by the Scyphozoa in " ", and these data are used to create a clone like X.A.N.A.-William. Odd then proposes a test: take to . Jeremy says it isn't a good idea, but he think about it, to prevent Odd do another nonsense. In the cafeteria, Sissi's clone begins to do strange things because when everyone is taking food, she doesn't know what to pick up and say absurd things. Ulrich and Yumi go to where the clone is and invited her to eat with them at their table. Nicolas and Herb go to another table and then say they will consider talking to her father. Then the Jeremy's laptop detects an activated tower. They go to , Jeremy reluctantly agrees to take Kiwi to Lyoko. Once in The factory, they find that a lot of dogs are possessed by X.A.N.A. guarding the entrance. Ulrich proposes to tackle the dogs while Jeremy, Aelita, Yumi, Odd and Kiwi will go to the lab. Odd places Kiwi in a scanner and Aelita and Yumi are placed in the others, and Jeremy begins the virtualization. The tower is in the mountain sector. Aelita and Yumi see that Kiwi has the same virtual appearance that Odd because in " " were merged. Kiwi starts running towards a plateau, and everyone is afraid because the dog can fall into the Digital Sea. Then Jeremy virtualizes Odd. Once in Lyoko, Odd goes to catch Kiwi in his Overboard while Aelita and Yumi go to the tower with the Overwing. There awaits X.A.N.A.-Sissi with s, s and , and start a fight. Yumi destroys some X.A.N.A. monsters and Odd sees Kiwi entering into a tower running. The dog goes to ice sector. Yumi destroys the latest Manta. At Kadic, Nicolas, Herb and Jim say they want to speak to the principal, and explain everything about the behavior of Sissi. On Lyoko, Odd goes to ice sector, catches Odd and goes back to the activated tower in mountain sector. Yumi is fighting X.A.N.A.-Sissi and Yumi ends up being devirtualized. Then appear flying Tarantulas. At the factory, Ulrich gets rid of the possessed dogs and goes to Lyoko while Yumi will prevent dogs from attacking. Jeremy virtualizes Ulrich, and he destroys the Kankrelats and Krabs, but ends up being devirtualized by X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Odd destroys all flying Tarantulas, but X.A.N.A.-Sissi devirtualizes Odd. Aelita goes to the tower, and when X.A.N.A.-Sissi is going to devirtualize Aelita, Kiwi shoots a laser arrow accidentally and devirtualizes X.A.N.A.-Sissi. Aelita deactivates the tower just before Yumi dies to bite. As Yumi is damaged, Jeremy activates a time reversion. This time, the Sissi's clone sits down to eat with the Lyoko-Warriors to prevent Nicolas and Herb suspect. They both say they don't need Sissi to be friends, and they will leave Sissi's gang. They do a trap for Odd and Ulrich, and Jim punish them for 4 hours. Jeremy says it's better don't take Kiwi to Lyoko, Odd understands and goes with Jim and Ulrich. Herb and Nicolas laugh maliciously, and Ulrich says they will pay this. Trivia * This is the 100th episode of Code Lyoko. * This marks the second time that an animal (in this case, Kiwi) has gone to Lyoko, the first time would be in the episode 80 (Dog Day Afternoon). Gallery Episode100.jpg|Odd places Kiwi. Kiwi scanner.jpg|Kiwi in a scanner. Kiwilyoko.jpg|Kiwi on Lyoko, with Odd's appearance, goes to a tower. ca:El Kiwi va a Lyoko es:Kiwi en Lyoko fr:Kiwi sur Lyoko it:Kiwi su Lyoko pt:Kiwi em Lyoko Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes